


Like Fire and Ice

by TwerkForLourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkForLourry/pseuds/TwerkForLourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if an angel and a demon were to fall in love? Their love would be forbidden as Romeo and Juliet's.<br/> And if they were both boys? A definite forbidden romance. <br/>Louis is one of the purest and shyest angelic beings there is.<br/>Harry is no doubt one of the darkest.<br/>When a demon and angel clash, it usually doesn't end well. But ever since Harold saw Louis when he accidentally stumbled into the wrong side of the forest, he has been absolutely determined to make Louis love him.<br/>But Louis is a confused boy and he's innocent, and Harry enjoys the reactions he gets from Lou when he touches   him.<br/>(( It's not very good for a summary, but I'm not brilliant with them.. But, hope you enjoy the story! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .:The Encounter:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Soooo, this is a bit of an introduction, but it is the start of the story. But, comment, subscribe, etc. It'll get better. ))

_~Harry~_

Harry was walking, head bowed, while he kicked up dust and pebbles. His black wings were folded tightly against his back, and he whistled softly. Or at least he tried to whistle. He wasn't capable of a lot of things. Flying wasn't to easy, he was never taught, and his plumage was torn, like many other demons. From all the fighting, he guessed. 

When he heard a shrill screech, his head shot up and he started walking faster towards the sound. Two of his own hovered over a small being.

"Fuck.." He spat under his breath. Zayn and Liam had found an angel. He was beautiful, and Harry couldn't deny himself of thinking it. He had a crown of light brown hair upon his head, and his sparkling blue eyes were wide with terror. This angel was different than others, he decided. "Don't worry,  _darling_ ," Zayn sneered, eyes narrowed. "We'll make this painfully slow."

"Zayn. _Stop_." Harry growled, shoving him away from the angel on the ground. Zayn let out a hiss of annoyance and he got up off of the ground, gritting his teeth. "What the hell Styles, it's a fucking angel!" The olive skinned demon stood back with an angry release of breath.   
"Take care of him, but if I find out he's not beaten and bloodied, _I'll de-wing you._ " Zayn snapped, turning and storming away with Liam's hand in his.

 The little angel looked about 17, but knowing how young angels always looked, he was probably around 20. His blue eyes were trained on Harry's every movement. 

"Hello." Harry smiled, kneeling beside the boy. "P-please don't hurt me.." He squeaked.  
"Hurt you? No, I'm going to take you back to where you belong. I wont hurt you. Now, what's your name?" 

"My name? Lou.. Louis." He took Harry's open hand and Harry helped him up, brushing off Louis' cream colored wings. "Well, that's a pretty name. I'm Harry. Harry Styles, that is." 

"I realized." Louis said, putting a hand on his petite waist. /He's a bit sassy/, Harry thought.

It took only a matter of minutes to return Louis to his world, and he did nothing to thank Harry. He didn't even acknowledge how he had just saved his life.

"Well." He snapped, turning away and rushing back to his world, his eyes black with anger.

Fucking angels.


	2. Chapter 2

~Louis' Pov~

Living as an angel was quite uninteresting at times.  
All Louis heard from the others was "gossip" about the demons and/or some misbehaving angel. Louis definitely did not want to hear what they were saying right now:

"You know that demon, Harriet or something?"  
/ Ugh. They don't even know his name.. /  
"It's Harold." He snapped, with an upset look.  
"Well I don't care enough to know his name, Louis. Just because he led you to our side of the forest, doesn't mean he's good or anything. Don't be so gullible." A brunette with ombre tips sneered, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Louis was confused as to why some of these angels were.. well.. angels. Isn't gossiping a sin?  
Sophie should definitely be a demon.

But of course, Louis had no right to say anything. He wasn't 'The Judge.'  
Harry's lovely face kept popping up in his mind. His dimples, his chiseled jaw, or the mere sound of his raspy voice sent a shiver down Louis' spine, causing the feathers on his wings to shake.

"Ah, ignore Soph. She's a bit snobby. I think the fact a demon even thought to escort you is a sign he's really a secret sweetheart." A boy with a beautiful accent said, a smile spreading across his lips. He was blonde, but Louis could tell he was really a brunette because the roots of his hair were brown.

Overall, this boy was about as yummy looking as Harry was.  
"I-I haven't seen you around before.." Louis rambled, trying to change the subject.

"It's 'cos I'm a new arrival, mate." The boy said, putting an arm around Louis. 

"And you're an angel?"

"Well, yeah, a bit of a dark one though. I'm Niall by the way."

A dark angel?

The thought immediately made him think of Harry.

"Mind showing me around, Louis?"

He knew Louis' name? 

Dark angels really were strange. But not as strange as demons like Harry.

(( Comment, kudos, and follow me c: ))


End file.
